


Drunken Stupor

by Bluetadpole



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, House Party, Incest, M/M, Magic and Science, Possessive Barley, Protective Barley Lightfoot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetadpole/pseuds/Bluetadpole
Summary: In the midst of a raging house party, Barley has to handle being separated from Ian, with a chat drunk that thinks the little mage is available. He makes it clear that HES NOT. (God sorry for the shitty summary)
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Drunken Stupor

Music pulsed from every wall in the room, no one was safe from the hypnotic screeching beat of modern techno flowing into the house. Drunk teens could be found everywhere, some face down on the grown, others propped up against walls, a few even throwing up in the yard. In the midst of the craziness was the town favorite Quest Masters.  


“Barley sit” Ian demanded as he pointed to the couch nearest to them.  


“Ian come on let me go with you” Barley pleaded as he stayed in his place, wrapped around his wizard babe.  


Ian shook his head negatively as he crossed his arms in defiance. Barley sighed before making his way over to the couch and sat down with a rough grumble.  


“I'm sorry Bar but I can't have you glaring down my friends while I pick up my text book”  


“I don't glare down your friends” The only response he got was the raised eyebrow of his unamused boyfriend.  


“Not all of them at least, just the overly touchy ones” he grouched out.  


The look didn't waiver, Ian continued to stare at him unimpressed.  


“Give me a break baby! Its been a long fucking day and I just want to be with you, not waste my time at some shitty party” Barley exclaimed.  


That got a look of surprise from his doe eyed lover, “Oh Barley” he exclaimed before taking a seat next to him. He gently clasped their hands together before pulling one of his strong arms up and slipping under so that Barleys large bicep was around his shoulders, this was their favorite cuddling position and he took advantage of it by snuggling into his older brother's side.  


They soaked up the calming feeling that holding hands brought them, as well as the sweetness of just being pressed together side by side. The chaos around them was ignored as the teens all around continued to play Dragon fire, Cider pong, and for some strange reason making a tower of marshmallow rainbows on the dining room table. Ian nuzzled once more into his boyfriends side before softly speaking  


“Barls I know it's been a really reeaallyy long day between the weird forced ‘Moms boys bonding time’ with Colt and your morning shift at the tavern plus me losing my text book, which im really sorry about, but we’ll be done soon and it's Friday so we get the whole weekend to us!”  


Throughout his explanation, Ian had taken to rubbing soft circles into the back of Barleys palm. They both flinched at the sound of shattering glass behind them, seemed like it was time for their moment to end and for reality to seep in.  


Barley sighed roughly before leaning forward and placing a kiss in the center of his baby's forehead. “You don't need to apologize hun, I'm the one whos sorry Ian I shouldn't have gotten frustrated with you”  


The small elf smiled before laying his chin on his elder brother's shoulder after placing a hidden kiss there first. Ian gently chewed his bottom lip knowing that he definitely had Barleys full attention.  


“I promise that after this I'll owe you one......anything you want,Daddy” he punctuated his statement with a small sensual hand running slowly up Barleys tattooed arm.  


Barley gave his boyfriend a dirty grin before leaning over and catching him in a filthy kiss that promised all types of fun activities for their future. “I'll hold you to that baby, now go grab your textbook so we can head out already”  


Ian smiled at the elder elf before getting up to hunt down his textbook in the mess that was the raving house party. He let out a sharp gasp as his brother took the chance to slap his ass as he was walking away. He grinned in fond exasperation as he went to grab his book.  


Barley settled back down on the couch with a fond grin, before taking a look at the wild party around him, usually loud events where his scene but he being separated from Ian raised his anxiety levels, he tried to relax as he ignored the bubbling up feeling of worry creeping up on him.  


~Ians a big boy he’ll be fine for a few moments, he just went to pick up a textbook from a friend, he's safe~  


A flare of possessiveness shot through Barley as he recalled Ian’s partner Luccy she was always around, always chatting, and always touching. Didn't she understand that he wasn't available? The only person who needed to be whispering in Ians cute ears and holding onto that pretty waist was him. Barley rose as his protective urges seemed to get the best of him before a Satyr crashed face first into the ground in front of him. He jumped back in shock before slowly looking over to check if the guy was ok and breathing. Another drunk teen, this time a griffin jock judging by the varsity jacket wrapped around his winged shoulders stopped him before he could get to close.  


“Chillax man, take a step back Chad does this shit all the time, leave it to Derek he’ll make sure he's fine”  


The griffin gently pushed Barley back down as a fairly large and surprisingly fluid Centaur made his way over to cover Chad with a blanket before settling nearby with a fond look at the snoring satyr .  


“So dude you here for the hot ass?” the griffin question as he took another swig from his bottle. “What dude no'' the elf exclaimed while shooting a bewildered look at the brass stranger sitting next to him.  


“Hey don't look at me like that it's a valid question uhhh…ummmm....I never got your name”  


“Yeah stranger you never asked for it, you also didn't say yours dude”  


“ Oh shit sorry man dude bro, I'm Graygor, like the color Grey and gor……. I'm sloshed ait I?”  


Barley chuckled at the guy's antics before raising his hand in greeting. “Yeah man you might need to put the bottle down, I'm Barley''  


Graygor nodded in acknowledgement before turning to face the crowd. The two spent a few moments in silence as the party continued on around them, the elf continued to look towards the closed off staircase his brother had gone up and was wondering what was taking Ian so long to come back down.  


“ You can't take anyone up-uppp- upstairs Luccy doesn't - does not do that whole ‘letting people sleep in random rooms’ stich plus she's trying to protect the crowd coolio chicky”  


“No man I'm not looking to go up to the rooms with anyone” Well anyone that wasn't Ian but no one needed to know that plus he had Guinevier on his side, she would make a much more romantic setting for them then one of Ian science friends rooms.  


“WELL why noooot?” Graygor exclaimed before lowering his to a whisper “you know who IIIId *hic* take out”  


Barley raised his eyebrow as the griffin near him seemed to get more smashed by the minute.He glanced at the bottle in the teens hands and realized the kid had nearly finished a whole bottle of Jack probably by himself if the overly friendly ness and slurred speech were anything to go by. Graygor quickly yanked Barley Down to his level by the back of the neck before pointing clear across the room and into the open kitchen  


“that fine piece of man twink right there *hic**hic* Id take that anywhere he wanted to go no *hic* questions asked”.  


Barleys eyes widened as he realized the griffin was pointed at Ian, he wasn’t upstairs anymore? When had he slipped back down the staircase?! And why was he still talking to Luccy? 

Graygor roughly pushed him away, stopping him from ogling Ian and trying to politely set Luccy on fire mentally for trying to chat Ian up.  


“Thatz one world class baby rightz there, wouldn't you hit that?” he questioned while sloppily bumping his elbow into the shoulder near him.  


“Oh I definitely am” he mumbled while the griffin ignored him as he continued  


“ Those hips? Must be fun to grab”  


“They are”  


“God I'd love to give him love bites”  


“yeah in your fucking dreams”  


“And that ass? God send, thats a heart ass asking for a pounding”  


“His ass is a God send can't disagree there but it's taken”  


“Dude dude dude”Graygor exclaimed while flapping one of his hands on Barleys chest “you'd think hed *hic* go out with me?”  


Barley pushed the teens feathered hands off of him before rolling his eyes “You haven't heard a word I've said have you,kid?” He glanced away from the drunk near him and caught the loving gaze of Ian, the younger elf held up his astrology book as the teal haired Luccy grabbed his arm and shook him to grab his attention. He signaled to his boyfriend that it would only take a few more minutes before they could finally head out. Barley frowned at the loss of his brother's attention but perked up when he noticed his blushing blue sweetheart blow him a kiss from across the room. He glanced back at Graygor who had continued to stroke his own ego about how “great” he was and ogling his boyfriends perfect ass. He tapped Griffin's shoulder as he dragged the others attention back to him.  


“That beautiful elf over there is in a happily committed relationship with a man who knows how to love and appreciate him in ALL ways, Ian is a badass wizard with the ability to levitate objects, create bridges, and shoot lightning with his amazing magical abilities. He's strong and brave even when he's worried about all the little things. Everything about him is just perfection and the grown ass man happily dating him is going to fight tooth and nail for the right to be his partner even if you try to steal Ian and his glorious ass away”  


“WOAH Man that's wicked how do you know so much?”  


Barley smirked before opening his arms, a moment later his sweet baby settled happily in his lap as firm arms came around to wrap him up in a warm embrace.  


“I know cause im his man and he smine” he growled out with a bright smile before giving his mage a searing hot kiss.  


Graygor gave them a wide eyed look before raising his arms in a surrendering motion and nodding to them. “Have funzs my dude, i'm gonna try one of thoses mellowmashes thingy”  


The elder elf smiled at the fleeting Griffin and turned his attention back to his loved one. The wizard placed a hand gently on the side of his possessive brothers face before offering him a sweet peak that was gladly accepted  


“Having fun telling strangers were together Barbar?”  


“Of course, dude though he had a chance to sweep you off your feet”  


He took this moment to quickly rise up while carrying Ian bridal style, earning him a shirke of his name and nervous high pitched giggles out of the little one, who quickly clasped his arms around his boyfriends neck.  


“Only one man can be your knight and you've already chosen me, I'll gladly fight for your honor Sir Iandor!” he exclaimed while making his way out of the still raging party and over to his royal stead Guinevier two.  


The still giggling wizard gently pulled his boyfriend into a wonderful kiss, “mmm my hero” Ian mumbled against Barleys lips earning himself a firmer kiss as he was placed gently into the passenger side of their ride.  


“Come on lets go home, I recall a certain someone owing me anything I wanted”  


Ian blushed deeply at the boldness that was his older brother and quickly turned to click his seat belt in as Barley scrambled to get into the car as well. Once they were ready to leave, they glanced at each other before grinning and leaning in for another kiss.  


“Onward into the night we go Sir Ian!” Barley exclaimed in excitement  


“Onward into the night Sir Barley” Ian agreed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy the fic! I was inspired by all of the wonderful chatting tumblr users on out Lightfootcest Chat!! Thank you so much everyone, hope your having a great day!!


End file.
